Nobody
by Mahorin
Summary: Song-fic: Nobody's Home - Avril Lavigne. As brigas com a irmã, a saudade de Satoshi-kun, o sentimento que a move. Shion, renegando a família, sem ter alguém em quem confie.


**Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro ni não me pertence.

**Título: **Nobody.

**Personagem:** Sonozaki Shion.

**Anime: **Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni.

**Gênero: **Drama.

**Música: **Nobody's Home – Avril Lavigne.

**

* * *

**

I couldn't tell you

**Why she felt that way  
****She felt it everyday  
****I couldn't help her  
****I just watched her make  
****The same mistakes again**

_Eu não saberia te dizer  
__Porque ela se sentia daquele jeito  
__Ela se sentia assim todos os dias e  
__Eu não pude ajudá-la  
__Só a via cometer  
__Os mesmos erros novamente_

Sonozaki Mion e Shion. Irmãs gêmeas da tradicional família Sonozaki. Uma das três famílias mais importantes de Hinamizawa. Mion, como filha mais velha, a herdeira. Shion, como segunda filha, o peso morto.

Devido sua posição, Shion sempre fora imprudente. Nunca pensava nas conseqüências de seus atos, apenas sabia que, cedo ou tarde, sua família ficaria sabendo. Não importava, seria castigada de qualquer jeito. Em seu corpo, possuía marcas que demorariam a sumir.

Isso matava sua irmã mais velha. Mion e Shion se davam bem, mas a família vinha à frente, e Mion tinha que agir como herdeira. Não podia ajudá-la. Nem amenizar a situação.

"_Shion!_" Chamava Mion, autoritária. "_Pare com isso, onee-san! Não quer ser castigada de novo, quer?_"

"_Não me importo, Mion! Você sabe que não. Então, não se preocupe._" Respondia Shion, segurando o choro, tentando parecer confiante. Em vão.

"_Mas eu me importo onee-san. Por que vive desafiando nossa avó?_" Perguntava Mion. Chorosa, ela agarrava a irmã pelos ombros e a sacudia. "_Por que vive desafiando a família Sonozaki? Sabe que só queremos o bem de Hinamizawa!_"

E Shion respondia sombriamente:

"_Hinamizawa? Família Sonozaki? E daí? Não me importo com nenhum dos dois._"

**What's wrong, what's wrong now  
****Too many, too many problems  
****Don't know where she belongs  
****Where she belongs**

_O que está__errado, o que está errado agora?  
__Problemas demais, demais  
__Não se sabe onde é o lugar dela  
__Onde é o lugar dela_

Mais uma briga com a irmã. Uma briga típica com a irmã. Shion ficava acabada depois de cada uma dessas brigas, pois morria de medo de perder a irmã. Perdera Satoshi-kun, a pessoa que ela mais amava... Agora não queria perder sua irmã também.

Mas não ligava para o vilarejo de Hinamizawa. Não ligava mais, desde o sumiço de Satoshi-kun.

Ela já não sabia mais seu lugar. Não era entre a família Sonozaki... Não era com Satoshi-kun, que havia desaparecido (ou morto. Ela sentia isso, com um aperto no coração)... Então, aonde era? Trabalhando com o tio? No pequeno apartamento? Ou em lugar nenhum?

A duvida a consumia... As lagrimas rolavam em sua face...

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
****That's where she lies, broken inside  
****With no place to go, no place to go  
****To dry her eyes, broken inside**

_Ela quer ir pra casa, mas ninguém está em casa  
__É onde ela fica, despedaçada por dentro  
__Sem lugar pra onde ir, nenhum lugar para ir  
__Não há lugar pra secar suas lágrimas, despedaçada por dentro_

Shion queria o carinho de sua mãe. Queria viver completamente bem com a irmã. Queria uma família feliz. Com nenhuma dessa ditadura que havia na família Sonozaki. Sem assassinatos, torturas, ameaças, nada do que a "_sua_" família comete, em silêncio, visando proteger o vilarejo de Hinamizawa. Ela não teria coragem de lidar com aquilo, não tinha a cabeça de Mion para lidar com sangue, torturas... Ficaria simplesmente despedaçada em ver tudo o que sua família faz.

E quantas vezes pensara que o clã Sonozaki era responsável pela morte de Satoshi-kun... Alias, já tinha certeza disto. Só podia ser.

E quantas noites passara em claro, chorando, pela dor desta verdade. Sem poder contar para ninguém. Sem poder em quem confiar.

**Open your eyes  
****And look outside  
****Find the reason why  
****You've been rejected  
****And now you can't find  
****What you left be****hind **

_Abra seus olhos  
__E olhe lá fora  
__Descubra o motivo pelo qual  
__Você foi rejeitada  
__E agora você não pode encontrar  
__O que deixou pra trás_

E assim, ela abriu seus olhos. E enxergara, no passado, outros acidentes em Hinamizawa que eram, com certeza, causados pela família Sonozaki. Tantas mortes, tantas famílias destruídas, tudo em prol de proteger este vilarejo.

Só renegando sua família que ela enxergava isso. Seja verdade ou mentira, em tudo, havia um dedo de sua família. Da velha demônio que era sua avó.

Sabendo disso, Shion sabia também que estava em perigo. Pelos seus castigos, Shion percebera que a família não se importava com ela. Não hesitariam em matá-la.

Só resta uma coisa... Ficar calada, deixando para trás... Engolindo todos os sentimentos que a consumiam. Deixando-os... Assim como deixou Satoshi-kun.

**Her feeling she hides  
****Her dream she can't find  
****She's losing her mind  
****She's falling behind  
****She can't f****ind her place  
****She's losing her faith  
****She's falling from grace  
****She's all over the place **

_Seus sentimentos ela esconde  
__Seus sonhos não consegue achar  
__Ela está perdendo a cabeça  
__Ela está andando pra trás  
__Ela não consegue achar seu lugar  
__Ela está perdendo a fé  
__Ela está caindo em desgraça  
__Ela está por todos os lados_

Escondida... Presa, mais uma vez. Shion trabalhava, saia, encontrava Mion e suas amigas... Mas corria um grande perigo. Nunca mais se abrira de verdade com a irmã. Não contava mais seus sentimentos. Não tinha mais esperanças. Assim, aos poucos, enlouquecia. Sua cabeça estava bagunçada. Lembrava-se de Satoshi-kun e imaginava se ele voltaria, mesmo um dia tendo certeza de que ele estava morto. O passado voltava, sufocando seus sentimentos e fazendo-a vomitá-los.

Caia, apenas com a lembrança do toque de Satoshi.

**She's lost inside, lost inside  
****She's lost inside, lost inside **

_Ela está perdida por dentro, perdida por dentro  
__Ela está perdida por dentro, perdida por dentro_

Quem ela era? Mion? Shion? Sonozaki? Já não sabia.

Perdera tudo. Ela estava perdida.

Apenas uma coisa a fazia viver agora. Apenas isso a movia. O desejo de destruir sua avó. De destruir cada pessoa que fez mal ao garoto que ela ama, independente de ser amigo ou inimigo.

A vingança.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Queria há algum tempo escrever uma song-fic com esta música, mas a personagem ideal não me vinha à cabeça. Pensei na Rika, mas me esqueci da Shion, sendo que sua história combinou, até que muito bem, com a música.

Foi minha primeira song-fic. Espero que gostem.

**~ Mahorin.**


End file.
